<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by cosmic_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750384">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink'>cosmic_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, QwQ...., aaaaaaaaaaaa romance is hard, because I cant write angst rn aaaaaaa, but there will be a happy end, cuz I’m soft, goth is babey, pacing is a little wonky, there’s a whole au thread in chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a habit, a routine he picked up at some point. </p><p>This time however, he made a mistake. The matter completely slipped his mind.</p><p>.....</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he was glad that he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DestructiveDeath (Undertale), Error/Ink, Geno/Reaper, GlitchedDeath (Undertale), Past Afterdeath, Sans/Sans (Undertale), future poly - Relationship, if you squint, maybe.... - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glitchy Boi is Best Boi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Geno’s Bday, hope u enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of the year again.</p><p>He didn't know it was that time again.</p>
<hr/><p>Multicolored phalanges worked dexterously at their craft, almost as if second nature by now. A loop there, spike down the loop and another twirl with the other needle, spiking it in place, and repeat.</p><p>It was almost done, the product of the current craft making, almost good to go.</p><p>Yarns of white and crimson laid out by the crafter's side, along with an assortment of colored fabric, varying in felty hues of blacks and reds. Some buttons can be seen too, strawberry reds, bright cyan, and lots of black that came in different sizes for the crafter's picking.</p><p>As the last thread gets fastened, the skeleton carefully laid his finished doll on the white floor, right next to another one.</p><p>Two dolls. One of them consists mostly of a peppermint palette, with a long knitted scarf and black fabric for its shorts. The other dolly was clad mostly in black, a special dragon skull charm used to tie a piece of twine around its handmade cloak.</p><p>All that was missing were their eyes.</p><p>It was an easy pick for the black clad doll, just a simple pair of black buttons sewn onto its face. The other doll however, he would ponder for a bit.</p><p>All it needed was one button, due to the one side of its head being obscured by a piece of felt, trimmed to look like a wad of glitching cubes clustered together.</p><p>Usually he would just settle on a black button like the other doll. But sometimes, it would be blue, or maybe red. Sometimes, even a mixture of both, in which Error has to custom make a unique button.</p><p>Just as he was about to reach for a black button, a voice called out.</p><p>"Hey Errorrrrr~"</p><p><em>God fucking stars....</em> Error's sockets shut closed in a grimace, his shoulders sagging as he resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>"What do you want, Ink?" He looked over to his shoulders, and right fucking there stood the colorful protector in all his glory.</p><p>A bright smile stretched across Ink's mandible as he noticed Error's attention on him, eyelights blinking into a pink star, and an orange five petal flower.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing!" Ink answered cheekily. "Just thought I’d visit you, Ruru."</p><p>Quick as a feather, Ink skipped over and sat down to Error's right. "Whatcha makin'?"</p><p>"Not that close you idiot, watch your legs!" Error spatted as he slightly scooted away from the artist company, glaring at the other's curious prodding.</p><p>Ink pouted at Error's words, but still leaned away from the latter's personal bubble. His ever changing eyelights flicked over to the destroyer's finished projects, taking in the sight before him.</p><p>"Why a Geno sans, glitchy? Ink asked, before gasping.</p><p>"Did you destroy an Aftertale timeline?!" Ink exclaimed. "Error, you know those worlds are off limits! You're gonna have Reaper gunning for your ass if you do."</p><p>"Which is why I didn't, squid face!" Error snapped back. "I didn't say I destroyed anything. Plus, you would have felt it yourself if I had, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Oh yeah!"</p><p>Ink giggled, a hand going up to rub his skull. “Good point, Error."</p><p>The protector cocked his skull to the side, a green question mark and a yellow circle in his sockets.</p><p>"Though you didn't answer my question, Error. What are you making this for?"</p><p>Error scoffed at Ink's display, going back to sow the final button onto the other doll's face. Seeing himself getting ignored, Ink flopped himself onto Error's front, grabbing onto the Geno doll and inspecting it, pulling a yelp from the destroyer.</p><p>"Watch it, Ink! If I have to start all over again, then so help me—"</p><p>"Pffftttttt! I won't I won't~" Ink cajoled impishly, looking up at his glitching other half.</p><p>"Calm your glitches, Error! I won't do anything. Promise." Ink said as he gently moved the doll's plushy arms.</p><p>"Back to the question tho, what is this for? Is it important?"</p><p>Error let out a low groan, tying a knot to secure the black button eye. He took a long look at the doll in his hands, silently watching it.</p><p>"It's nothing...."</p><p>"Hmm??"</p><p>"I said it's nothing!" Error said a little louder this time.</p><p>He got up, the doll held gently in his hand. It was then placed into a pocket underneath his coat, hidden for the time being. His eyelights looked back to the prone artist, now holding the Geno doll before his skull while playing with it.</p><p>Error rolled his mismatched orbits, before answering.</p><p>"Look Inky, I need to go somewhere for a bit." He extended a hand over to Ink, catching the artist's attention. "If you wanna come with, you can. But you better shut up and try to keep quiet, okay?"</p><p>Ink's flashing orbits looked to the outstretched hand, then to the destroyer who offered it, before breaking out a gleeful grin.</p><p>"Sure Error!" He answered as he accepted the offering. "Where to?"</p>
<hr/><p>They arrived at a graveyard, into a universe where the sun was just about to set.</p><p>Error went to move first, wordlessly walking ahead of Ink, to which the latter promptly followed. They passed by headstones of all shapes and sizes, in different states of overgrowth and upkeep.</p><p>The grass crinkled beneath their steps, a soft breeze blew in the air causing both their scarves to flutter gently. Error studiously trotted up ahead while Ink kept in pace behind him.</p><p>Not long after, they came to a stop in front of a headstone, a modestly sized curved in a curve rectangle cut. Error came forward and knelt before it, taking a moment of silence for himself.</p><p>In the meantime, Ink softly stepped forward and looked, reading the words carved onto the stone surface.</p><p>
  <strong>.....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here Lies Geno</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beloved brother, family, and friend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A devoted lover, caring until the day he passed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.....</strong>
</p><p>"Bullshit..."</p><p>Ink glanced over to Error, the destroyer having muttered out the phrase himself. His scarf covered the lower half of his skull as he knelt, red filled sockets narrowed in what, anger? Maybe disdain. Pity perhaps?</p><p>"Devoted lover, my ass." Error sneered out. "Bastard couldn't even keep a simple promise in the end...."</p><p>He reached into his coat and pulled out the doll, placing against the headstone. He turned around to Ink, his orbits flicking downwards to something at Ink's middle. <em>Oh yeah! </em>The doll.</p><p>Ink slowly came forward and knelt down beside Error, quietly putting the Geno doll on the other side of the headstone.</p><p>Seeing this, Error reached out his hand, and gingerly nudged the doll over to the first. The pair now sitting side by side against the slab of polished stone.</p><p>It then hit Ink.</p><p>"Say..." Ink slowly began. "Wasn’t this the universe where their Geno disappeared?</p><p>Error grunted lowly, moving to sit cross-legged before the grave. "It is..."</p><p>"Huh....weird." Ink pondered, a hand rubbing his chin. "Reaper never did find out what happened to him, he just straight up disappeared one day."</p><p>The artist turned back to the grave, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wonder if he's still out there somewhere...."</p><p>Strangely enough, the destroyer snorted, the sound muffled by his blue scarf. "Maybe..."</p><p>A few minutes went by, the sun was dipping into the horizon now, casting dark shadows onto the graveyard.</p><p>Error moved to get up first, dusting stray grass off his coat. "Cmon Ink, let's get—"</p><p>"What’s this? The destroyer and protector, together in one place...."</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>Error whipped over to look towards the source of the voice, glitches frazzling out all over his form.</p><p>"Certainly not a sight you‘d see everyday, who would've guessed?” Spoken with a droning voice, the god of death hovered above the grass, a few feet away from the two.</p><p>His pitch dark cloak billowed out in the breeze, streaks of warm orange reflected off the flowing fabric. On his skull, his voided sockets were casted into a narrowed-eye scowl, grin pulled taunt with quiet malice, along with just a tinge bit of curiosity.</p><p>Error's gaze was brought down to a nicely wrapped box held in the reaper's hands, tied off with a big lovely bow.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>He forgot it was that time again.</p><p>He forgot it was <strike>his</strike> Geno's birthday today.</p><p>The destroyer promptly crashed at the revelation, a loud beep echoing out as he was thrown into a reboot.</p>
<hr/><p>"—anted to do something, and then we just came here to—Oh Error! You're back."</p><p>Error uttered a pained groan, blinking his sockets to clear away some residue glitches. He realized he was being laid down, his black skull cushioned atop a cloth surface. Wait—</p><p>Realizing it was actually somebody's lap he was laying on, Error quickly jolted up. He found himself within Ink's proximity, the artist having laid his skull atop his leg for the time being.</p><p>Looking around proved, yes, they were still at the graveyard of this universe. Turning to the right said that, yes, unfortunately, Reaper was still here. Error quickly diverted his skull away from the death god, not wanting to meet the other's gaze.</p><p>The reaper sat above the ground, uncaring of the circle of withered grass beneath him. The gift before was still cradled in the death god's hold. He looked bored, voided sockets blankly taking in his two unexpected visitors to this world.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it he doesn't remember you anymore you're different he wouldn't want you you MURDERER he would hate you—</em>
</p><p>"So now that you're back." Error flinched at the tone. "Mind telling why you're doing here, destroyer?"</p><p>"I told you," Ink answered in his place. "We were just here for a drop by. We weren't gonna-"</p><p>"I want to hear it from him."</p><p>….</p><p>Silence was Error's answer, the rustling of grass the only sound filling in the space around them. Finally, Error took a deep breath spoke in a soft tone.</p><p>"We'll get out of your hair, okay? You won't see us again—"</p><p>"Papa!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck no.</em>
</p><p>Error held in a gasp at that voice. A sweet, young voice that haunts both his dreams and nightmares.</p><p>Up in the distance, a small white form came running towards the three gathered skeletons. Trailing behind the running bundle, was a long red scarf, it's ends ripped and fluttering in the breeze as the small child bounded over.</p><p>As the little form came closer, his features became clear. A sweet, round skull sat hooded underneath his white coat, a single eyelight alit in the left eye socket. In his tiny white clad hands, clutched a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>The god of death heaved a deep sigh, before beckoning the child over.</p><p>"Goth honey, I told you to wait for papa's signal, baby."</p><p>The skeleton child, Goth, begrudgingly toddled over with a pout, making sure his hold on the flowers never wavered. “Took too long, I got lonely…..”</p><p>Goth waddled through all three skeletons, placing the bouquet against the headstone. A delighted gasp came from the child.</p><p>"Papa, look!" He cried. "The doll Santa came again!"</p><p>Despite his previous ire, Reaper couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Error briefly felt the god's gaze fall onto him for a split second, before turning to look at his son.</p><p>"Yeah? Come and give papa a look Gothy." Reaper opened his arms, lovingly caught his son as the latter toddled over, clutched in his hands were the two dolls Error made today.</p><p>"Which ones are they this time?" Reaper asked, even though he could clearly tell based on the dolls' appearances.</p><p>"It's papa…...and daddy!" Goth happily held up his prizes up to Reaper's skull, to which the father gently accepted with an amused titter.</p><p>He inspected the Geno doll, turning the handcrafted gift over a few times. Error felt a shiver as <strike>his lover’s</strike> Reaper's gaze flicked up to him for a brief moment, before the god smiled down at his child.</p><p>"We'll keep them if you want. I'll keep them for you until we get home, alright Goth?"</p><p>"Yay!" Goth cheered. "But wanna play first?"</p><p>"Sure, baby. Here," Reaper handed back the dolls over to his son, the child happily held them in his lap. It was then Goth realized that he and his father weren't alone at this moment.</p><p>"Papa friends?" He asked, blinking his single eyelight at the two strangers.</p><p>"Well, kinda." Reaper said with a grimace, it being unnoticed by the child.</p><p>"This is Ink," Reaper said, to which the artist gave a little wave at the boy. His empty gaze regarded Error next, sockets lidded with a calculating glint.</p><p>"And over there, that is Error."</p><p>Error said nothing at the statement, finding himself unable to pull his sockets away from the child in Reaper's arms.</p><p>
  <em>Did…..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did Reaper get together with another Geno?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was he sad? Why would he be sad? He's been gone for ages, centuries even.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It shouldn't bother him whether Reaper found another love or not, whether he moved on. It really shouldn't matter—</em>
</p><p>"Gee, Reaper. I didn't know you had a son."</p><p>That came from Ink, the artist subtly placing gentle hands onto Error's shoulders, bringing the glitch out of his inner turmoil. "You settled with another?"</p><p>That made the god frowned over Goth's head, his gaze somewhat mad. "As if. I couldn't replace him, Ink. I would never..."</p><p>Reaper gave a pat onto the child's head, looking down forlornly at his son.</p><p>"I found him wandering the Safe Screen a few years ago, by chance." Reaper recalled.</p><p>"I figured it was finally time to move on, to let go. So I went back to the Void to gather up Geno's things, before deciding to auction them off or something.</p><p>"To my surprise, the whole place was a mess! There was leftover food dripping out from the fridge, and all the cushions and blankets were tossed asunder."</p><p>*****</p><p>Reaper stood shell shocked as he took in the mess before him. Yes, he was gone for a few years, but surely it wouldn't warrant this level of unkept. It looked like an inter dimensional raccoon found its way in and gnawed on everything.</p><p>It was almost as if someone had been here. Someone-</p><p>Reaper quickly summoned out his scythe when he heard it, a soft rustling on his left. His attention landed onto a pile of rumpled sheets on the floor, right before the sofa.</p><p>The pile was moving.</p><p>The god gingerly inched closer to the shifting lump, hovering midair to keep his advance silent. As he neared the rustling bundle, Reaper used the blunt end of his weapon to lift up a corner of the fallen sheets.</p><p>With a swift pull, he yanked the sheet away to see—</p><p>.....</p><p>If Reaper had a heart, it would've stopped instantly.</p><p>Staring up at him with tear stained cheeks, was a child. A small skeleton, naked toddler (with bones very thinned) sat within the circle of sheets and comforters as they stared up unblinkingly at the god of death.</p><p>Before he could react, the child hopped up and went for the kill, their tiny phalanges gripping onto the toes of Reaper's foot.</p><p>…..</p><p>They....</p><p>They aren't dead...!</p><p>Needless to say, the god crumpled down into a heap of fabric and bones, arms curled tightly around the small wiggling form of the skeleton child.</p><p>Sobs and tiny cries of annoyance rang throughout the Void that day.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I knew it in my soul, that he was mine and Geno's." At this, the god smiled down at his beloved child. “My little Goth…”</p><p>"Awwwwwh...." Ink softly trailed off.</p><p>"Yeah..." For a split second, Error felt Reaper's gaze on him again.</p><p>"Say, Gothy? You wanna know a secret?"</p><p>Said skeleton child perked up at his father's call, peering up with curious sockets.</p><p>"What papa?"</p><p>"You know doll Santa, the one who brought the dolls?"</p><p>A nod from the child.</p><p>"Well, I think...he is. Right. Over. There."</p><p>A skeletal phalange was pointing over to Error's direction, the hand right where Goth can see it.</p><p>At that moment, literal stars took over the little one's left socket, immediately forgoing his father's lap to waddle his way over to the destroyer's front.</p><p>"Really?! Doll Santa is you?? Mister Error?" Goth babbled out as he came closer. "Did you make pretty dollies?"</p><p><strike>The little one</strike> His son stopped just right before touching Error, staring up at him with a bright pale eyelight.</p><p>"Can you make more? For Goth? Please? I love dollies, very pretty!"</p><p>And there Error sat, staring into the smiling face of <strike>the child</strike> his son, who was looking up at him with such wonder filled eyes. A warm feeling bloomed inside his chest, making his sockets sting with tears.</p><p>The words left his mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>"Sure, baby. Anything for you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaaaa it was pretty rushed, this one. I didn’t want to miss my mark before I go to bed. (;w;)</p><p>Anyways, to clarify. Goth was born in the safe screen due to Reaper’s and Geno’s magic intermingling at some point. I didn’t want Reaper to find another Geno cuz ANGST BABEY</p><p>Little Goth is around 2-3 now mentally, cuz I hc that monsters age slower than humans. And Reaper loves him very much UwU </p><p>Thank u for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. some doods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>have some fake screenshot attempts :,D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*mutters* fffucking backgrounds.......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come hang at my <a href="https://inkclover.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> ya lovelies, would love to chat UwU</p>
<p>mmmmm i'm thinking of posting these at my twitter, which i rarely post stuff XD<br/>what'd u guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error gets invited, much to his dismay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, y’all lovelies wanted it, and I couldn’t help but live to please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"So, this is where you've been hiding huh?"</p><p>Error bodily flinched at the voice, completely taken by surprise. With lightning fast speed, Error did the first thing that came into mind, and that was to throw whatever he currently had in his hands at the speaker's direction.</p><p>The object being a half finished doll, its main body wasn't even finished yet! Bits of cotton fluff got pushed out as it harmlessly collided onto the intruder's face, falling down to the white floor.</p><p>Reaper grinned tightly, though he was secretly trying to hold back bouts of laughter from coming out.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>
  <em>Stars have mercy.</em>
</p><p>"H-How the fuck did you get in here?!" Error can feel his glitches flared out in warning. He quickly stood up from his bean bag, assuming a fighting stance should the need to battle call for him.</p><p>The god in return merely hovered in midair, his skull cradled in his hands, lazily watching with lidded sockets.</p><p>"I have my ways." Reaper grinned, and didn't elaborated further.</p><p>The dark-boned skeleton growled lowly, taking a step back. He summoned out his strings, and with a flick of his digits, snatched the fallen doll back into his hands.</p><p>"What do you want?" Error glowered.</p><p>It was quick, so fast you might've even missed it. But something flickered in Reaper's expression. Error wasn't sure what it was, but it disappeared before he could fully accessed the fleeting look.</p><p>Reaper grinned widen a tad. "Here, Goth wanted to give you this."</p><p>He produced an envelope out from his inventory, the item dropping into a outstretched hand before offering it to the destroyer.</p><p>Reaper merely watched as Error raised a brow in question. When no explanation was given, a few treads shot out from his distals, snatching the item out from the god's hand. After giving a inquisitive stare to Reaper, tri-colored hands began to unfold the letter, later reading the contents inside.</p><p>.....</p><p>The letter was folded back. "Did you really just broke into my home for this?"</p><p>Reaper shrugged his shoulders, changing his position to lying with his legs crossed in midair, arms tucked behind his skull. His sockets were closed, painting a picture of casual indifference despite appearing into the Anti-Void uninvited. Error felt tempted to swat at him.</p><p>"I was looking for you.You stopped dropping off your dolls at the graveyard.” Reaper simply explained.</p><p>"Haven't seen you in quite a while, and Goth is starting to wonder where'd his 'Doll Santa' went."</p><p>The god of death cocked his skull to looked at him then, accessing him. "What, you're not feeling up to it anymore?"</p><p>It made Error clenched his fists, trying to make his rousing guilt subtle.</p><p>It wasn't as if he couldn't return. He didn't <em>want</em> to, okay? For how could he?</p><p>It hurt him to go back there. The very thought of ever seeing the skeleton child again, the sight of that endearing eyelight on a precious little skull, sent a painful throb straight to his soul. And don't get him started on Reaper.</p><p>He's been trying to evade the god for years, probably decades even. Time was a fickle concept for a being in the anti void.</p><p>It was a sad painful process, recalling bits and pieces of a life he left behind in the wake of his new form, of becoming the destroyer. The sudden clarity that hit him, reminding him of who he was and wasn't anymore. The truth of the former life he lost, and the ones he left behind.</p><p>It was a period in time in which a part of Error wished he shouldn’t have recalled at all.</p><p>Since then, Error couldn't bring himself to ever meet Reaper's face again, constantly avoiding the other should he encounter the god during his duties.</p><p>As all actions bring consequences, Error would have to now reap what he sowed.</p><p>"Give me a week." The destroyer said, ignoring the way Reaper arched his brow at his statement. "One whole week, and I'll make three dolls for your son."</p><p>That was a lie. He didn't need six, let alone more than three days. Error's was a pro at knitting, he could have one or two completed in a day or two if he really went down at it. The first few years of his stay here made good practice.</p><p>He just.....needed the extra time, is all.</p><p>"Goth."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Reaper had his skull resting on top of his folded arms, a single socket closed as he continued. "You mean you'll make three dolls for Goth."</p><p>Error blinked twice. "That's what I said." <em>What is he playing at?</em></p><p>"Mm.....alright." Reaper's cloak fluttered around him as he got up, settling on a sitting position with a smile on his skull.</p><p>"Meet me at my place when you're ready." <em>What?</em></p><p>"I-I don't even know where you live??" That was another lie. He knew where Reaper home was, he fucking used to <em>lived</em> there. Back when—</p><p>"Well you do now~" Reaper let loose a sly grin, as if he predicted this. Reaching into his left sleeve, he pulled a small, black trinket out from his cloak, before deftly tossing it at Error's direction.</p><p>Error caught it in a flash, bringing down the shiny item for a closer look, cocking his skull in scrutiny.</p><p>"A crow skull?"</p><p>"Raven, actually." Reaper said, looking proud of himself. "Just blow into it when you're ready to come over, it should bring you straight to our home."</p><p>Red filled sockets widen in disbelief. <em>Had...had Reaper just...</em></p><p>"You can't be serious." What the fuck. How could Reaper trust him enough to give him an actual key to his very doorstep. Is he insane?!?!</p><p>Paying no heed to Error's incredulity, Reaper only chuckled. "Of course I can't be serious, I'm Death."</p><p>The god of death looked way too damn pleased with himself at the awful pun. Creators have mercy.</p><p>"Fucking bastard....." Error scowl back in agitation, definitely not blushing underneath his scarf. Although, it technically wasn't a no.</p><p>"Great!" Satisfied with his answer, Reaper cocked his skull to the side, a hand raised in farewell.</p><p>"We'll be expecting you."</p><p>And with that, the reaper vanished.</p><p>Now back to his lonesome, Error slumped down to the floor in an instant, slowly crawling over to his beanbag before curling up into a tight, panicking ball.</p><p><em>Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!</em> Error cursed every bad luck he had for that day, for that very same evening three months ago. How could he forget, gosh damn it all!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
One week later, Error had made three, no. Five dolls for the god's son. He had been dreading this day, part of him just wanted to back out of the whole ordeal.</p><p>But he couldn't, not with Reaper somehow knowing a way to enter the white void he called home. He needed to find a way to seal off the Antivoid again somehow.</p><p>And so, the destroyer braved himself for the inevitable meeting. <em>It would be quick,</em> he assured. Just drop the gifts off and be on your way. Maybe...maybe the god of death and his child wouldn't be at home even, that'd be great.</p><p>Error ignored the small hurtful pang that thought sent into his soul.</p><p>Just for the sake of it, he brought out the skull charm Reaper gave him, holding it up to his mandible. With a huff, he blowed.</p><p>Like ashes drifting off a burning pyre, the midnight coating slowly peeled off the skull surface, fluttering to the ground. As it settled at Error's feet, the dust began to move, shifting themselves into a particular formation. A flat line across Error's feet.</p><p>Error watched as the gathering of dust seemed to secrete itself into the floor, earning a more glossy hint to it. And it was with a slight rumble, that a dark, ebony wooden door rose up from the clotted pile.</p><p>The door to the Death Brothers' realm stood before him, marked with a hanging talisman made of feathers and twine. Along with something else.</p><p>A small strip of crimson fabric, one that Error knew all too well.</p><p>It was fasten into a knot at the bodice of the charm, around a bundle of feathers, feathers belonging to the brothers themselves. Though Error guessed it was most likely the elder of the two's plumage that it was tied around.</p><p><em>This was a bad idea,</em> Error thought. Screw this, he changed his mind. He was just going to port away and find somewhere else to stay. Maybe Blue's place, he can tolerate being under Stretch's company for a few days if it meant not getting found by—</p><p>
  <em>Knock....knock....</em>
</p><p><em>Dammit!</em> Error froze from where he stood, angled away from the door.</p><p>"Knock, knock..." A voice spoke from the other side, muffled by the door. Error’s teeth stayed silent.</p><p>…..</p><p>Without receiving an answer after a few seconds, the doorknob turned with a click, and the door opened to reveal a crevice of the other side. Reaper's skull proceeded to peek in from the foot-wide opening.</p><p>There was a pout on Reaper's skull. "You were suppose to say 'Who's there?'."</p><p>Error merely stared at the pouting god from his side of the door, completely disregarding Reaper's attempt at a knock knock joke of all things. Blinking the shock away, Error scowled underneath his scarf, trying to make it seemed as though he wasn't trying to flake out just a few seconds ago.</p><p>"I got your dolls." A paper bag materialized into Error's hands. "Here, I made two extra."</p><p>The god huffed out a chuckle. "Wonderful." The edges of Reaper's grin lilted upwards, moving to pull the door open wider.</p><p>"Do step in, won't you?"</p><p>Error narrowed his sockets. "Your son wanted the dolls, so I made them." The bag was held out for the hovering god to take.</p><p>"You can just pass these to him, I wouldn't have to go to your house, Reaper."</p><p>Reaper raised a curious brow at that, head tilting to one side. "Aw c'mon, a little while wouldn't hurt. Plus, I'm assuming you're off duty today. Or else, there would've been a sudden spike of wandering souls sent down to the underworld."</p><p>"And believe it or not," It was subtle, but there was a sadder tint to Reaper's sockets for his next words.</p><p>"Goth would love to see you."</p><p>.....</p><p>".....Fine. Move aside."</p><p>The god of death beamed with delight, moving away to let Error through. Just as Error crossed over the doorframe, a gust of cool wind met his cheeks, fluttering his scarf.</p><p>The door magically disappeared once Reaper shut it close, but it'll always reappear should one beckons it once more.</p><p>It left the two standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by towering trees with branches lacking leaves, shrouded with a layer of mist chilly without sunlight.</p><p>The woods seemed darker than how Error last remembered. It felt denser, almost. <em>Colder.</em></p><p>Part of the destroyer wondered if it was because it'd been so long since he last traversed the woods in Reaper's realm. For any other creature not closely acquainted with the brothers of Death, they often find the woods eerie at best.</p><p>But not <strike>Error</strike> Geno. Geno was never afraid of residing here. And if memory served him right, there was a reason why.</p><p>A glint in his peripheral caught Error's eye. Glancing over, he saw Reaper's feet meeting the soil, his gleaming scythe held in a hand. The god thumped his weapon on the ground twice, the sound echoing through the silent woods.</p><p>Ah yes, <em>that's</em> why.</p><p>Not a minute later, a resounding rumble came from the encompassing trees. The sound was made as the very roots of the trees appeared to be shifting, shuffling themselves away before Reaper and his guest, clearing a path for the two.</p><p>Way beyond the presented path, was a blurry ball of light, glowing warm beyond the mist.</p><p>Reaper's scythe was thumped one last time, and in its wake summoned a bunch of floating lanterns out from the woods. They idly lined themselves up along the cleared path, illuminating the road which led to where their master wished to go.</p><p>"You don't seem very surprised." Reaper's words snapped Error out from the nostalgic spectacle. He looked over to see Reaper staring back with curious sockets, a lazy grin to his teeth.</p><p>"You don't look scared even. Many usually find our home bleak and spooky."</p><p>The destroyer rolled his mismatched eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I've seen worse."</p><p>"Mn...so it seems." The scythe was dispelled in a swirl of blue smoke. Reaper nodded his skull in the direction of the path. "Shall we?"</p><p>Error held tighter onto the bag of dolls, trying to quiet down the pounding in his soul.</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ink was originally thought to accompany Error in this. But this gotta be set between Error and Reaper first, so the Ink boi was scrapped</p><p>Or maybe it’s me refusing to write more than two characters :,D</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playtime!<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, this chapter got a little too long, so I decided to split it into two parts in the end </p>
<p>Don’t worry tho, the last chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after ;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Reaper's home looked different. Sporting a larger porch, an outdoor sofa, it seemed to have gone through a couple of renovations over the years. Along with some new additions to the god's abode.</p>
<p>One being the tyre swing hanging on a tree just on the far right of the house, swaying gently in the breeze. If you look down, you can see scribbles of chalk drawing on the graying soil, with bits of used chalk still strewn about.</p>
<p>Error couldn't take his eyelights off all these smaller details he managed to spot, little traces left by the presence of a growing child.</p>
<p>
  <em>His child.</em>
</p>
<p>Reaper marched onto the front porch, moving to sit midair as he reached the front door.</p>
<p>Casting shades of golden orange, was the bright porch lantern hung right on top of the door. Coupled with the light shining from the windows, it painted a comforting picture of a home in the middle of a stark, contrasting background. Error wordlessly followed the god of death, pausing on the third step of the porch stairs just as Reaper gave the ornate door a few quick knocks.</p>
<p>Tiny footsteps, hasty in their pace, echoed from the other side, growing louder as they got closer to the door. They made Error's soul do a funny leap in his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock, knock!</em>
</p>
<p>Reaper leaned forward to give two more knocks in response, firmer this time.</p>
<p>"What's the password!" A voice from the other side said.</p>
<p>Shoulders lifting in mirth under his robe, Reaper lovingly called out. "Gothy, it's papa here."</p>
<p>Some shuffling can be heard from the other side, before the letter latch at the bottom opened up, a pair of sockets peeking through.</p>
<p>"Wrong password. Try again please." Goth tried his best to impersonate an officer's voice, attempting to speak in a deeper tone as much as his vocal cords would allow.</p>
<p>Reaper chuckled some, leaning down to whisper near the letter slot.</p>
<p>"What if I say, papa has brought the doll Santa with me?"</p>
<p>Goth's lone eyelight seemed to glow brighter in glee, letting out a happy cry. The letter slot was shut and a lock click can be heard as the door was pulled open with a small white blur crashing into Reaper's robe.</p>
<p>"Woah there, kiddo!" The god of death bent down to pick up the child who was hugging his legs, holding the little one close. "Take it easy, he's not going anywhere. Look."</p>
<p>Goth's sweater clad hands rubbed at his face, clearing away the fleece from Reaper's robe. He looked up, and gasped in delight when his gaze fell on the destroyer, who could only watch in silence.</p>
<p>"Doll Santa!" Goth proceeded to wiggle his legs in Reaper's hold, excited to get down and greet their guest.</p>
<p>If Reaper noticed how Error stiffened at the call, he didn't show it. Instead, the god patted his son's arm, gaining the child's attention.</p>
<p>"Before we play with Error here, do you remember what we talked about, Gothy?"</p>
<p>Goth stopped his wiggling for a second, sockets pinching in thought, before gasping. "No touchies for mister Error!"</p>
<p>"That‘s right! You remembered~" Reaper beamed back, making Goth giggle in return. "Great job, baby. Now go say hi."</p>
<p>Chuckling with amusement, the god carefully set Goth down onto the porch, watching as the little one waddled his way over to the standing destroyer, still watching in silence.</p>
<p>Error could only fiddle with the bag's strings as the child got closer, trying his very best not to flinch away when Goth went for the paper bag first, tiny fingers poking the paper skin.</p>
<p>"What inside?" Skull cocked adorably in question, Goth blinked owlishly up at the destroyer for an answer.</p>
<p>"I-It's...uh," Error fumbled for words, before ultimately deciding to bend down and tilt the bag's opening for Goth to see. "Here, take a look."</p>
<p>Goth immediately gasped in childish delight, hopping in place as he yelled "Dollies!!!", reaching in to grab out a random doll. It turned out to be a large white plush with a round nub for a face, fashioned with a dress made with greens and yellow.</p>
<p>His lone orbit flashed in recognition, turning around with the doll outstretched towards his father's floating self. "Papa look, 's nana Life!"</p>
<p>"Ah, how lovely." Looking up, Error bristled at finding a camera filming in Reaper's hands. And if the widening of the god's smile was any indication, Reaper was aware he was caught, but thought nothing of it.</p>
<p>"That's a new one for your collection, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah!" Goth cheered with the plush clutched to his chest. His lone eyelight landed back to the bag held in Error's hands, flashing into a flickering star. He babbled excitedly as he came for a closer look, and peered in so close that his hooded skull nearly tucked itself while into the rim of the bag's opening.</p>
<p>Reaper huffed out a laugh at his son's antics. "What d'ya say we invite Error inside to play, Goth? You can show him all the other dollies we’ve collected."</p>
<p><em>We?</em> Error spared a inquisitive glance at Reaper, finding the god closing the camera to tuck the device back into his cloak.</p>
<p>"Yay!" Error looked down when there was a sudden tug at his scarf, trailing up to a small hand lightly pulling at the blue garment. "Come inside, mister Error?"</p>
<p>Goth was staring up with round, widen sockets, and how could Error say no to that? Not that he could anyways with Reaper already pushing the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaper wasn't kidding when he said Goth had a collection, it turned out to be a whole box full of them. Error could only quietly listened while Goth prattled on with each new doll he introduced to the glitch.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the god of death had left to the kitchen for refreshments, leaving the child and glitching guardian alone on their twosome.</p>
<p>Right now, Error was seated on the warm wooden floor, near a crackling fireplace in the reaper’s living room. By his side with a row of knitted dolls placed orderly before him, was a talking Goth, happily chatting away from one doll to the next.</p>
<p>Error was shocked still. Groups of Genos, Reapers, and even some of Geno's counterpart Sanses were among the fray. All thoughtfully kept and treasured by the reaper's child.</p>
<p>But this amount of dolls were definitely more than what Error had expected to see. Some of the dolls looked pretty old, and would have dated back to the earlier years when he first started dropping by at <strike>his</strike> Geno's grave. And to have this many dolls right now under Goth's care, Error realized it meant one thing.</p>
<p>Someone had painstakingly collected them all from the graveyard, and had done so many times. And that someone must've been Reaper.</p>
<p>And....<em>holy shit</em>.</p>
<p>It meant there was a chance that Reaper had probably caught him before, making his routined visits to the graveyard! Surely at least once!</p>
<p>But then....why hadn't Reaper said anything? Wouldn't he feel enraged that a complete stranger, it being the fucking Destroyer no less, came to sully upon his loved one's grave?</p>
<p>Wouldn't he come marching to Error's doorstep years earlier, to interrogate the motive of the destroyer's actions?</p>
<p>
  <em>Does...does Reaper know—</em>
</p>
<p>"And that's all of them!" Goth's exclamation pulled Error out of his worrying thoughts, glancing over to see the toddler having moved over to his most recent set of acquired gifts.</p>
<p>"Now together!" The smaller declared as he pushed one of the new dolls closer to the pile.</p>
<p>A Toriel, goddess of life, was settled right next to a Reaper's brother, Grim. And next to him stood a replica of a fluffy, feather-white dog plush on all fours. One doll from the remaining pair was held in Goth's hands, the other gently getting placed on the right following the canine doll.</p>
<p>That one was a doll of Ink, and the one in Goth's hands was none other than the child himself, complete with a detachable hood and everything.</p>
<p>Goth carried the little replica of himself over to the rows of older dolls, picking out a Geno and a Reaper from the collection. Upon closer look, Error realized it was the pair from three months ago.</p>
<p>The very day Error realized.......he was a parent.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>"......Goth?"</p>
<p>"Mm??" Creators, it should be a crime with how adorable the toddler looked when he perked up.</p>
<p>"Which...." Error had to swallow down a mouthful of nerves to continue. "Which of the dolls do you like most?"</p>
<p>"....Most?" Goth thought for a moment, then slowly turned back to the myriad of knitted crafts below him, spinning around once to take a look over them all.</p>
<p>He spun around halfway, then again in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>And then he squatted down for a closer look, humming a questioning sound.</p>
<p>Error patiently waited.</p>
<p>Goth suddenly raised both his hands in the air. "Everyone! I like 'em all!" And with that, he promptly snuggled into the doll he had in his arms.</p>
<p>Error would be lying if he said he didn't smile at the sight.</p>
<p>"Mister Error makes pretty dolls, I can't choose. All 'em great." The toddler said into the stuffed torso of the Geno doll he was snuggling. Behind the two, the fireplace crackled soothingly in the background, casting a warm amber glow onto the toddler's features.</p>
<p>Error picked up a Reaper doll, feeling the soft fabric of the miniature cloak against his phalanges. "You asked me before to make more dolls for you, right kid?"</p>
<p>The young godling looked up upon hearing Error's words, spoken so very softly. Slowly, Goth nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>With a wavering warmth settling over his soul, the destroyer placed the doll down back onto the wooden floor, sockets lidding in careful thought.</p>
<p>"Which dolls would you like me to make next?"</p>
<p>His question made Goth's sockets shone with delight, followed by deep focus, as the little one tried to think of a suitable suggestion.</p>
<p>Error nearly crashed when the young monster gave him his answer.</p>
<p>"Make doll of mister Error next!"</p>
<p>And with perfect timing, Reaper came back with cups of steaming cocoa. In that split of a moment, Error had met the former's gaze with stiff scrutiny, feeling his glitching soul beating in tandem with his quiet distress.</p>
<p>Something in Reaper's gaze clicked upon meeting Error's mismatched eyelights, his voided sockets betraying the lax grin plastered on his mandible. It was knowing, it was clarity, laced with aged recognition.</p>
<p>It made a single thought echo inside Error's skull.</p>
<p>He was <em>found</em>.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmmmmmm the pacing’s miiiiiiiight’ve been a little off. But hey, this is still just for fun anyways XD </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reaper and Error can finally talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*jazz hands*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nooo..... No nap time.....!"</p><p>A sleepy looking Goth, now draped over his father's shoulder, whined despondently. His tiny fist patted Reaper's cloak, tiny skull shaking in sluggish denial while muffling his whines into the god's dark hood.</p><p>"M'not..." There comes a yawn. "Not sleepy.... wanna play...."</p><p>"You've played plenty, baby. You can play more later." Reaper gave soothing rubs onto the child's back, gently rocking him in his hold.</p><p>"Nooooooo......" A tired sigh came from the pacing parent at that drawl, though he was smiling all the same. "Don' wanna nap......Wanna play with 'ster Ewwor....."</p><p>Error couldn't hold back the amused snort behind his scarf. Looking up, proved that Reaper was trying not to chuckle out loud as well at his son's expense.</p><p>Two mugs of cocoa laid empty on the coffee table, one of them half finished in Error's hands while the telly rolled the credits of an animated show Goth had wanted to watch, something about a clownfish and tang.</p><p>The blue tang reminded Error so much of Ink that the destroyer swore he could picture the squid's infuriating voice in place of the fish's.</p><p>Movement from the corner of his sockets caught his attention. Glancing up, Error found Reaper waving at him with his free hand. ‘Going up’, the god mouthed silently, and a waiting gesture was given as a plea for Error to stay.</p><p>Once the god left to tug Goth into bed, Error could finally let out a breath of relief, gathering back his thoughts. He slumped into the sofa, nursing the cup of half finished cocoa in his palms, multicolored distals fiddling with the cup's handle.</p><p>The house was definitely bigger than what Error remembered, although a few things stayed the same. The sofa for one, and most of the furniture here were the same ones from years ago. Though the carpet was new, and the fresh coat of paint on the walls too. And.....the photos.</p><p>The dark boned skeleton slowly got up from his seat, trying to stifle the painful yet anticipating throb in his soul as he approached the wall just beside the front door.</p><p>Photos upon photos of the Death brothers, now with their littlest family member, the young godling, littered the wall in countless frames. Some of them were snips of polaroid taped to the beige plaster, along with a few crayon drawings here and there, the one responsible for these pieces was clear as day.</p><p>As Error followed the compilation of photos, he noticed one thing.</p><p>Unlike before <strike>his</strike>Geno’s disappearance, there were rarely any pictures of <strike>him</strike> Geno with Reaper. Save for one, single frame.</p><p>A hitch escaped the destroyer as he gazed upon the small stripe of photos, this one wasn't even hung up along with the rest. Instead, it was displayed in a plain white frame atop a small set of drawers, just a lone picture frame on the sole furniture.</p><p>This was taken ages ago, right on the memorable day Geno was able to leave the safe screen. And to celebrate, Reaper had decided to take him to a park fair of all things, during a cool evening night out on the surface.</p><p>It was fun, although it was a little crowded for Geno's tastes.</p><p>There was a great selection of food carts, game stalls and even a life dance floor on a large square of wooden floorboard set out in the park's centre, an open event for visitors to take part in. Geno had been blushing in Reaper's arms, dreamily led away in his mate's fluid steps and pulled into many dips and twirls.</p><p>It was one of the best nights of Geno's life, and it was the start of many more to come.</p><p>But not anymore, Error thought. <em>Not like this.</em></p><p>However, today it made Error questioned a lot of things he had thought about the god.</p><p><em>This doesn't make any sense....</em> Error gritted his teeth, the cup of cocoa now already gone cold.</p><p>.....</p><p>He needed some fresh air.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Reaper quietly closed Goth's door, sneaking one last glance back at his sleeping son as he did so. He fluttered off to the stairs, and froze.</p><p><em>E.....Error—?!</em> Reaper flew down the stairs in a hurry, zipping to the kitchen but found no sight of the glitching skeleton. A quick peek outside proved that his guest wasn't anywhere on the front porch as well, making his worry spiked higher.</p><p>Where could he be? Error couldn’t have left, right? Reaper would’ve sensed it. He didn't feel anyone leaving his realm, and the door wasn't summoned so where—</p><p>It wasn't until Reaper opened the back door did it quell his rising fear, fear of losing this one shot. A huge wave of relief crashed down upon him finding Error in the back porch, sitting on the wooden swing bench with his sockets closed.</p><p>Good, he hadn’t lost his chance.</p><p>The sound of the door closing made crimson filled sockets snapped open halfway, mismatched eyelights landing on the hovering god and did nothing else.</p><p>Without a word, Reaper kept contact with Error's gaze, slowly approaching when it didn't seem to irk the other, taking a seat right beside the glitch with a reasonable distance between them.</p><p>It was Error who spoke first. "You kept this rickety old thing, after all this time?"</p><p>Reaper's sockets widened for a fleet second, his soul fluttering tensely in his chest. <em>C-Can it be...?</em></p><p>He picked his next words carefully. "I couldn't throw it away, you were so happy the first time Grim and I assembled it here for you."</p><p>Error took a sip of his cocoa. "Should've kept the pillows."</p><p>Reaper's soul did a huge leap, happy jitters coursing through his bones. He slumped down against the swing, making it sway gingerly on its hinges.</p><p>After a moment, a long sigh came from the destroyer. ".....Have you always known?"</p><p>A beat of silence past, before the god shrugged. "Maybe. But I couldn't say I was sure, not in the beginning..."</p><p>Voided sockets briefly peered over when he heard fabric shuffling, only to see Error chugging the last of his cold cocoa down from the mug. The glitch had his skull bowed into his scarf, watching his own hands, ones no longer the pearly ivory they once were, nurse the now empty cup of cocoa.</p><p>"How?" He asked, tone quiet and meek.</p><p>Reaper wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the destroyer, but he couldn't. You can't. He's changed. <em>You have to be careful about this, Reaper.</em> Take it slow.</p><p>And so, Reaper began his tale.</p><p>"The first time.....the very first time I saw you at the graveyard, I had to hold myself back from attacking you in plain sight." He regretfully recalled.</p><p>"But then, I wondered. Why out of all the beings in the multiverse, it was you standing there, at Geno's grave. Crying."</p><p>..........</p><p>Reaper hovered far away from the hunched over form of the destroyer, watching from behind a tree as the latter quietly mourned before Geno's grave. To say the god was surprised was an understatement.</p><p>This was the last thing the reaper expected to see after he sensed a strong presence existing within this universe's walls. The self-proclaimed destroyer of worlds, hunched over and crying his sockets out in pitiful, choked whimpers before the tombstone marked with Geno's name.</p><p>He stayed until the glitch eventually quieted himself down, careful getting up, and ported away without a word.</p><p><em>What in Asgore's name did I just see?</em> The god asked himself.</p><p>Reaper was grateful for feeling curious enough to investigate further, because this odd occurrence would happen once again, just a little over half a year later. And this time, the destroyer came bearing a gift.</p><p>After the glitch disappeared once more, Reaper ported closer to inspect the little item, cocking his skull in intrigue.</p><p>It was a little doll of him, fashioned with a small metal charm of a skull, reminiscent of his actual dragon clasp he wore.</p><p>It was the start of Reaper quietly watching Error come and pay respect, dropping gifts in the form of dolls and rarely, a bundle of flowers.</p><p>The bouquets had Reaper frozen still on his spot.</p><p>Water lilies. They were Reaper's favorite flowers. No...no one could've known this, for how could a god who killed everything he touches favor something that would very well wilt under his fingers. They figured the idea was absurd.</p><p>The only ones who knew, were Tori, and—</p><p><em>No.</em> It couldn't be.</p><p>But what Reaper heard next, nearly stopped his non-existent heart short from shock.</p><p>"You fucking idiot. He wouldn't even find this for all you know." Error had muttered, leaning back with his sockets forlornly closed.</p><p>..........</p><p>"<em>'I wouldn't be able to give you another bouquet ever again, Reaps.'</em> you said." Reaper finished with a whisper, thinking back to how he had to clamp his teeth shut to muffle his shocked cry from Error's words.</p><p>"I began suspecting then, but I was never sure." Error took a chance to look over at Reaper, finding the god sitting in a ball on his side of the bench, teeth pulled into a sad smile.</p><p>“There were times I saw you out in the field, doing your work. I kept….trying to find glimpses of you that would either prove my point home or stop it for good. Still, I couldn’t be absolutely certain.”</p><p>Taken aback, Error’s glitches fizzled slightly when the god met his eyelights then, a spark of hope behind his tired lidded gaze. "At least, not until three months ago, when you came here with Ink."</p><p>The black hood was then taken off, revealing the smooth crown of Reaper's skull. "You look so scared, terrified even, to be in my proximity. And then, after what you said to Goth?"</p><p>"You had the same look in your eyes as I did when I first discovered Goth in the save screen."</p><p>Reaper had begun to inch closer ever since he started to retell his tale, now within hugging distance with Error. "That was the final nail on the coffin."</p><p>"Geno," <em>Stars no, don't call him that.</em> "It's really you, isn't it? My love."</p><p>"Don't....don't call me that." Error cursed at the way his voice wavered. "He's gone, the Geno you knew is never coming back."</p><p>Error glanced off to the side, feeling his sockets suddenly grew blurry. "H-He's never the same again. <em>I'm</em> never the same again. I'm not him! I...Look at <em>me</em>, Reaper!"</p><p>Glitches were flickering all over Error's form now, beads of wetness gathered under his sockets when he spun around to face the god with thinly veiled anguish, anger at Reaper or himself? He didn't know. But he couldn't stop the river of words that came flowing out next.</p><p>"I've killed thousands in my time of work, Reaper. Monsters, humans, it doesn’t matter!" Tri-colored phalanges were clenched into fists, quivering while Error stood up from the swing.</p><p>"I've destroyed countless worlds, ripped apart so many universes until there's nothing left but bits of rotten code. I was insane, but I still do so without a single thought. A-And, and.....”</p><p>"And you’re still you...” Error’s breath hitched as he felt hands firmly grasping his wrists, touching him.<br/>
<br/>
The god was floating right in front of the former’s line of sight, making Error backed up till his spine met the wooden barricade of the house’s back porch.</p><p>If Error wasn’t so riled up right now, he would’ve noticed that the reaper’s touch hadn’t hurt at all, not one bit. It was as if his body recognized the touch, welcomed it even.</p><p>The reaper himself was smiling a grin that didn’t reach his eyes, sockets downcast and sad but still held so much love in them. Love for Geno. And now, perhaps love for Error too?</p><p>The two of them were locked in a wordless stare off, with Error backed into the fence, and Reaper hovering before him, his cloak billowing gently in its own invisible breeze.</p><p>Reaper’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles up Error’s arms. “You may look different, you may have done terrible things. But I can still <em>see</em> you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I see it in the way you talk, the way you walk, heck. Even your scowl stayed the same, always the looker for spite, my sweet Geno.” Reaper straightened his back some, looking at Error with stern adherence.</p><p>“No. Geno, Error, or whatever you wished to go by from now on, it doesn’t make me any less in love with you, to want to be with you.”</p><p>“A-And I....” Reaper released his hold on Error’s hands, backing up a bit to dab a lengthy sleeve at his sockets.</p><p>“I want to make it up to you, love. If....you would let me.” Bare feet clacked softly as Reaper landed on the porch’s floor.</p><p>“If you’d have me for one, final time.”</p><p>.....</p><p>Neither of them made a single sound after that, only the squeaking of the swing bench filling the silence between them.</p><p>Once again, the destroyer spoke first.</p><p>“Why...” It hit Error that he was crying now too. “Why didn’t you come look for me, to question me yourself about your suspicions?”</p><p>A harder sob wrenched itself out from Error’s throat. “I thought you hated me...”</p><p>Hearing that was like a brutal slap to Reaper’s face, and it made his own tears fall twice as hard. “S-Shit, I’m so sorry— I just....”</p><p>Error didn’t fight the feeling of arms wrapping around him, didn’t question why his glitching wasn’t responding violently to Reaper’s hold.</p><p>“I didn’t want to scare you away.” Reaper whispered to the side of his skull. “I thought, that if you didn’t want me to see you all this time, then I won’t try to push my luck.”</p><p>Error blinked away tears to see the god leaned away from their hug, now inches from his face. “It was never my intention to make you feel that way, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>With shoulders shaking, Reaper looked positively miserable. Grin now a wavering line, his cheeks were drenched in streaks of cyan as he stared back at Error’s teary gaze.</p><p>Against all odds, a multicolored hand reached up to wipe Reaper’s cheek, drying the tears to the best of its ability.</p><p>Error huffed out a broken chuckle. “You horrible, foolish god.”</p><p>“I should be the one asking you to make up with <em>me</em>, you bastard....” His other hand came up to dry his own tear streaked face.</p><p>The edges of Reaper’s grin shakily lifted, before he broke out in fits of wheezing giggles. He leaned forward, gently clanking his forehead against Error’s own.</p><p>“What should I call you from now on?” Reaper’s hands blindly reached for Error’s multicolored ones, twining their phalanges together. “Who are you, my love?”</p><p>That conjured a whole new rush of tears in his sockets, his teeth pulling up into a wobbly smile.</p><p>“You can call me Error.” Error replied as he rested his skull in the crook of Reaper’s neck, the scent of wet pinewood and ash filling his senses.</p><p>“And I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Found.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is it, folks! Hope I manage to deliver QwQ</p><p>I feel that my pacing might’ve seemed off and rushed, plus there’s quite a lotta stuff/context I scrapped cuz I can’t manage to put it in appropriately XD </p><p>So if y’all have any questions, comment down below :3 </p><p>Thank u for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. bonus chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A scrapped bit for chapter 4, but I like to think it still happened. </p><p>It’s a separate-written bit which didn’t fit in the final draft in the end. But I’ll let you guys have it anyways _(:3 」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am glad to see that some of y’all ask about Ink ;3 </p><p>Here, we have a bit of Ink and Reaper, just talking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Cocoa has always been Geno’s favorite.</p><p>Where Reaper had an affiliation with coffee, his fiancée was quite a sweet tooth when it came to drinks. There’s a few portions of their cabinets dedicated to different brands of both the couple’s favorite beverages.</p><p>Coffee beans, cocoa powder, whipped cream, bags of marshmallows and all sorts of toppings can be found in different sections of the kitchen.</p><p>These days, the ingredients for cocoa were rarely sought for, saved for Goth’s sake.</p><p>The toddler loved cocoa, as much Geno did. He must’ve gotten it from the other parent, Reaper figured. And the thought served to really drive it home to the god, the fact that Goth was truly his and Geno’s child.</p><p>Well, it wasn’t Geno anymore. Geno’s gone. And in his place, was a broken mirror of who Reaper’s mate once stood. An echo. A memory.</p><p>At least, not until recent events. Things recently had made Reaper question many things he thought he knew, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little hopeful. It was a long time coming really.</p><p>Stars, he hoped he doesn’t mess this up.</p><p>While Error and his son were in the living room, Reaper left for the kitchen to prepare refreshments for all three of them, thinking it was a good start to have Error get in touch with the child.</p><p>The god of death was just about to pour the hot water in when he froze, and looked up.</p><p>.....</p><p>Checking to see if the two were okay on their own, Reaper’s felt his soul settled somewhat to hear Goth’s endearing tone prattle on to the soft buzzing of Error’s glitches. He placed the mug down to the counter, and went out the back door.</p><p>An expanse of an empty yard met him, under a darkening evening sky. There weren’t any stars out today, a shame really. He wanted to chance a star gaze later with Error should the opportunity arise.</p><p>Reaper tiled his skull up when he heard a jangling sound, from the roof, causing him to narrow his empty sockets at the noise. He walked to the left side of the back porch, leaning his palms onto the handrail of the fence, and closed his sockets.</p><p>“Y’know, we weren’t expecting any late guests.” He lulled his skull back and opened his sockets a little. “A little heads up would’ve been nice.”</p><p>From the roof's edge, a skeleton skull peeked out, hanging upside down from the roof.</p><p>“You would’ve felt my entry either way. Plus, I grew curious.”</p><p>Ink had a bright grin on his face, though it didn’t seem to reach his sockets however. “Error wasn’t home when I visited, so I assumed.....you were to blame, Reaper.”</p><p>The artist proceeded to flop off the roof, swinging down in a handle bar hold before dropping himself onto the wooden banister. His legs landed in a squat, gravity physics didn’t seem to apply to Ink’s body as he seamlessly balanced on his bare toes atop the railing.</p><p>He crossed his arms above his knees, eyelights an orange question mark and purple triangle looking at Reaper’s way. “Since of course, you were the one who asked me for the anti void’s code, just a...”</p><p>Ink peered down to check his scarf, squinting. “Just a week ago, ain’t that right?” His eyelights switched to a red triangle and pink teardrop.</p><p>“And I’m just checking in, yknow? Like, whether you’re keeping your end of the bargain, god of death.”</p><p>Reaper raised a brow at Ink’s antics, and thinly veiled hostility. He crossed his arms, smirking. “It’s okay to admit that you’re worried, y’know.”</p><p>If Ink’s scarf had been a little lower, Reaper would’ve noticed the rainbow blush dusting along the former’s maxilla. Ink narrowed his sockets, before huffing. “.....Can you blame me, though?”</p><p>Reaper watched as Ink sat down on the banister, legs swinging languidly over the edge. The guardian went up to fiddled with one of his vials, before flinching away halfway. It was the color pink.</p><p>The god’s grin softened somewhat, letting out a resigned breath. “To answer your question, Error’s fine. He’s safe inside, playing with Goth in the living room.”</p><p>Ink blinked, eyelights now a light green oval and blue star. It was subtle, but his shoulders loosen somewhat under his scarf.</p><p>“Error might now show it,” Ink chuckled. “But he can be a very huge mom sometimes.”</p><p>“Don’t tell him I said this but, you wouldn’t believe the amount of sweaters Nightmare and his team has gotten over the years.”</p><p>Reaper tried to picture Error struggling to put one of his hand knitted sweaters over one of Nightmare’s unruly recruits, and had to bark out a laugh.</p><p>“I’m glad, to be honest.” Ink’s eyelights flicked over to Reaper’s gaze, the god now facing skyward with a forlorn expression. “It makes me happy that there’s people out there looking out for Error, that he’s not alone all this time.”</p><p>“And for that I’m grateful, Ink. Thank you.”</p><p>Ink’s eyelights flickered over a multitudes of shapes, most of them in shades of yellow, bright green, and pink. They settled on a soft coral arrow, with a red four-pick star.</p><p>“Just so you know, I’m okay with sharing, Reaper. And it’s still up to Error’s decision all the same in the end.” The wood creaked as Ink shifted to stand on the porch, looking the god dead in the eyes</p><p>“But if you dare cross Error wrongly in any way, I’ll make sure you have to personally answer to me should that happen.”</p><p>Reaper wasn’t swayed by the guardian’s obvious treat, but took heed of the latter’s statement in the first half. A wide grin spread on his maw, wisp of cyan trailing away from his teeth.</p><p>“Likewise. I can say the same for you, Protector.</p><p>Ink smirked proudly. “Good to hear.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think they would eventually figure out a nice, good poly with Error. </p><p>Goth is going to flipped when he finds outs what Ink can do when the squid starts visiting more. They’re gonna have so much fun XD</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. doods and concept art stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here’s some art, and a buncha sketches I made while working on this fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Some fake screenshots</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Some scenes from chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Concept arts</strong>
</p><p>Quite a number of ppl asked for a continuation after chapter 1, and so, here we are :D </p><p>When I work on a chapter, I usually do sketches of it first. They’re either scenes I had in mind which I wanna see, or scraps of dialogue. Some don’t make it into the final cut</p><p>Here, we have some sketches I did when I first planned the fic<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>(Goth is just a babey, I luv him) </p><p><br/>And down here were the first draft for chapter 3, in storyboard form. It’s shows Reaper visiting Error in the anti void, catching glimpses of the latter’s former self. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>As you can see, it’s way shorter XD, and could’ve ended way earlier if I’ve gone with this route. But no, I want some baby Goth action, so ye.</p><p>So instead, I just used the first two boards, and kept the last line of Reaper for chapter 5.</p><p>That’s all for now, stay tuned for more, hue hue </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s my <a href="https://inkclover.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if y’all wanna come hang </p><p>Till next time ;3<br/>Thanks for dropping by!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. doods and concept art (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here’s the rest of the stuff I doodled while writing Found.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Fake Screenshots</strong> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Concept Art </strong>
</p><p>Chapter 4 to 5 was supposed to be a single chapter. But I felt that it needed to be split up, as it is getting too long as it was XD</p><p>Plus, like I said, I was a little iffy of the pacing, so there’s that too (._.)</p><p>In the early concepts, Error was actually supposed to visit multiple times before finally confronting Reaper just like in chapter 5. But that was gonna be way longer than just two to three chapters, and I was afraid I’d loose interest in writing (the worst thing ever btw)</p><p>Here we have some sketches of Error playing with Goth, along with some (cheesy) dialogue scraps in the first draft. It also includes a few stray panels for chapter 3</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(It wasn’t written, but I like to think that’s how Error looked while he played with Goth)</p><p><br/>
And more panels for some chapter scenes </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
And now, for chapter 6.</p><p>Here’s a first sketch I did for Ink’s and Reaper’s little ‘talk’.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I was giddy about the idea of Ink breaking into Reaper’s realm to drop a few ‘greetings’ on behalf of Error, and was dead set on it too. But I went over this particular written skit, and found the pacing off and weird again _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_</p><p>This canonically took place in chapter 4, the very moment Reaper went away to make cocoa for Error and Goth. I didn’t wanna disrupt the moment Error had with Goth, cuz it was another scene I rlly wanna see play out fully in this fic. </p><p>So, in the end, I made it into a bonus chapter. ┐(´∇｀)┌ But I loved it so much, that I even made a screenshot of it lmao</p><p>And that’s all folks, for Found. Thank u all for sticking around and reading, until next time! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s my <a href="https://inkclover.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and my <a href="https://twitter.com/inkycosmic">twitter</a> if y’all wanna come hang </p><p>Till next time ;3<br/>Thanks for dropping by!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>